villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Heat Wave
Mick Rory, better known as Heat Wave, is a supervillain from The Flash comics and media. He first appeared in The Flash #140. (November, 1963) and was created by John Broome and Carmine Infantino. Origin Even at a young age, Mick Rory was a thorough pyromaniac. He set his house on fire and burned his family alive. He attempted to get a job at the circus as a fire eater, but eventually, he wound up setting the circus on fire. He, later, set out on a life of crime and taking the name of Heat Wave. Powers and Abilities Heat Wave has been known to make flamethrowers and "heat guns" to assist in his crimes. He once became an avatar for the Sage Force and gained the ability to create fire demons. Animated Appearances *He first appears in the show Justice League Unlimited as part of the Legion of Doom. In the episode "To Another Shore" he is sent along with Killer Frost, Giganta, and Black Manta to acquire a viking ship from a glacier. While the other villains fight the Justice League he mainly uses his flamethrower to melt the ice. In the end he is knocked out and the Legion is stopped. In "Alive" he sides with Lex Luthor during the mutiny and is seen fighting Angle Man. He later uses his flames on Blockbuster I but is stopped when Silver Banshee uses her scream on him. This nearly kills him until she is stopped by Star Sapphire. In the end he is one of the only members to survive the Legion's base explosion. In the series finale "Destroyer" he aids the Justice League in fighting Darkseid's forces. In this show he is voiced by Lex Lang. *He later appears in the show Batman the Brave and the Bold in the episode "Requiem of the Scarlet Speedster" as a member of the Rogues. In this show he is voiced by Steve Blum. *Heat Wave appeared in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. Live-action appearances Dominic Purcell plays Heat Wave in the 2014 TV series The Flash ''and the spin-off ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow, alongside his Prison Break co-star Wentworth Miller who plays Captain Cold in the series. Initially being a villain with little care for anyone but his partner, he has started to warm up to his team-mates onboard the Waverider as part of the LoT. Video Game Appearances * Heat Wave appeared in the NES video game Batman on the first and fifth levels. * Heat Wave appeared in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame. * Heat Wave appeared in DC Universe Online, voiced by David Jennison. * Heat Wave appears as a playable character in DC Unchained. * Heat Wave is mentioned in Injustice 2. Gallery Heat_Wave_(Flash).jpg Heat Wave New Earth.jpg Heat Wave Earh-one.jpg Mick Rory 001.jpg Heat Wave 0009.jpg Heat Wave 0008.jpg Heat Wave 0007.jpg Heat Wave 0006.jpg Heat Wave 0005.jpg Heat Wave 0004.jpg Heat Wave 0003.jpg Heat Wave 0002.jpg Heat Wave 0001.jpg Heat Wave Prime Earth 0001.jpg Heat Wave Prime Earth 0002.png Heat Wave Prime Earth 0003.png Heat Wave Prime Earth 0004.png Heat Wave Prime Earth 0005.png Heat_Wave_DCAU.jpg Heat_Wave_BTBATB.jpg Mick_Rory_Hero_Run_001.png HeatwaveDCSuperVillains.png Captain Cold 0012.jpg The_Flash_Vol_5_72_Textless.jpg The Rogues Prime Earth 0001.png The Flash Vol 5 77 Textless.jpg Luthor's Recruits.jpg The Rogues Prime Earth 0002.png The Rogues Prime Earth 0003.jpg He Rogues Prime Earth 0003.jpg The_Flash_Vol_5_84_Textless.jpg The Flash Vol 5 84 Variant Textless.jpg The Flash Vol 5 86 Textless.jpg Navigation pl:Heat Wave (DC) Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Flash Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Trickster Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Gamblers Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychopath Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Legacy Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off